Accurate topographic evaluation of the optic nerve head is important in diagnosis and management of glaucoma. The present available instruments are too costly, too expensive, and lack the accuracy and reproducibility required for detecting subtle changes in the optic nerve head. In response to the need of this technology, Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes a novel parallel pixel filtering (PPF) technique to perform accurate sectioning imaging of the optic nerve head. The key component of the technique is a pixel filter array. A conventional fundus camera equipped with a pixel filtering array will be able to perform sectioning imaging. The technique does not require pixel scanning. The advantages of the resulting instrument are high speed, high accuracy, simplicity, and low cost.